


I Want An Answer, Goddammit!

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cute, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Alastair gets injured, and all he wants is Thomas.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, James Herondale/Thomas Lightwood, Will Herondale/Tessa Gray, james herondale/alastair carstairs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	I Want An Answer, Goddammit!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Follow my tumblr: @herondick

“Stay with me, Alastair. Thomas will have my head if you die on my watch.”

Alastair could barely hear James over the ringing in his own ears. He was half aware that he was leaning heavily on James and that his feet were dragging the ground. His whole body had gone numb, and he felt as if he might lose consciousness at any moment.

Alastair and James had been chosen to go on patrol, and at first, everything was going well. They had engaged in friendly conversation, chatting about many different topics. That was until, out of nowhere, they had stumbled upon a nest of Shax demons.

Everything happened so fast, and before either of them could fully react, one of the demons had gotten to Alastair. He didn’t remember much, besides the shooting pain down his neck and limbs. He had collapsed, his body convulsing.

Luckily, James had been able to handle the demons by himself, and had run over to Alastair as soon as he had the chance.

Now, the two of them were making their way down the street, glamoured from the view of mundanes. Through his blurry vision, Alastair could see the spires of the Institute in the distance.

“Why are we going to the Institute?” he asked, looking over at James. He felt a wave of dizziness as he did so, but fought through it. “My house is the other way.”

“You need to be in the infirmary,” James said. He had begun to speed up his pace, and Alastair knew it was because the clock was winding down. “We will call on the Silent Brothers at once. You will be alright.”

By the way he was feeling now, Alastair could hardly believe that he was going to be alright. But he let James pull his limp body forward into the dark streets of London.

Eventually, the reached the steps of the Institute. James pulled Alastair inside, catching him as he slipped from his arms. Will Herondale appeared, his face serious and full of parental concern.

“By the Angel, James,” he said, looking over at his son. “What happened?”

“Shax demons. One of them got to Alastair,” James replied, pulling Alastair’s numb body in closer. “We need Uncle Jem.”

Will nodded once. “Get him into the infirmary,” was all he said. He disappeared, and Alastair assumed he was going to call for the Silent Brothers.

Alastair let James pull him down the hallway and into the infirmary. He felt sweat pooling down his back, and his body was shivering. He didn’t know if the Silent Brothers would be able to save him, but what he did know was that there was one more face he wanted to see before he died.

“Thomas,” he croaked, hoping James could understand him.

Behind his closed lids, he saw Thomas’s smiling face, his brown hair and hazel eyes. He wanted to hear his voice one last time...

“I will get Thomas,” James said. “Come on. Stay with me, Alastair. Stay for Thomas.”

Alastair could only assume he was getting worse. The alarm in James’s voice told him that much. He could feel his body withering away, but he kept fighting.

Not until I see Thomas, he told himself.

The door opened, and Brother Zachariah walked in, followed by Will and Tessa. He wasted no time. He immediately went over to Alastair’s bedside, laying out secret potions and ointments.

You will be alright, he said in his silent voice. Just be still.

Alastair felt Brother Zachariah begin to heal him. From a distance, he heard Will and Tessa talking to James, chastising him with hurt and love in equal measure.

Then, he heard a different voice. One that made his heart beat faster and his chest fill with love.

“Alastair!” It was Thomas, running into the room. He almost made it to Alastair’s bed, but was stopped short by Will.

“Let Jem work, Thomas,” Will said. “It will do Alastair no good if you interfere right now.”

Thomas looked over to James, his eyes blazing with rage. “What happened?” he demanded. At James’s shocked silence, he continued on, “I want an answer, goddammit!”

“We were attacked. By Shax demons,” James said, his voice tight. “They got to Alastair before I had the chance to do anything.”

Thomas expelled a breath, his cheeks red with anger. “Before you had the chance to do anything-” he said, but Will tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“Calm down, Thomas,” he said, his voice low.

Alastair couldn’t pay attention to what happened after that, for his body was consumed with pain, like he was burning. Alastair arched his back, crying out as pain shot through his entire body. He reached his hand out, searching for his anchor in the darkness. His Thomas.

“What’s happening?” Thomas demanded, looking over to the Silent Brother.

This is the worst of it, Brother Zachariah said. The poison from the demon has to burn itself out.  
“So he’s going to live, Jem?” Tessa asked, her voice quiet and kind.

Brother Zachariah nodded his head. He will live. He began to gather his medicines, placing them in pouch at his waist. I have done all I can do for now. I will come back in a few hours to check in.  
Tessa sighed. She looked over to Will. “We should let Sona and Cordelia know what happened,” she said. “James, come with us. I’m sure they will want to know what happened from you, since you were there.”

James said nothing. He followed his parents and Brother Zachariah out of the infirmary, only glancing back once to look at Alastair and Thomas.

Once they were alone, Thomas made his way to Alastair’s bedside. He ran a hand along Alastair’s cheek. “You could have been taken from me,” he said, his voice sounding strangled.

Alastair’s body was exhausted, but he managed to turn his head into Thomas’s touch. “I’m not going anywhere,” he mumbled, hoping he was making some kind of sense.

Thomas laughed once. He bent his head over, and Alastair could feel his hair tickling his cheek. “I can’t live without you. You make me laugh when I’m feeling down. You make me smile when I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. You are my light in this dark world.” He stopped then, taking a deep breath. “I love you, Alastair Carstairs. Forever and always, through this life, and the one after this.”

Alastair felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He and Thomas had been together for a while now, but this was the first time he had ever opened up his heart to him.

Despite the pain, Alastair opened his eyes. He blinked at the brightness of the infirmary, focusing only on Thomas’s dear face. He forced himself to notice the little details about him. The light dusting of freckled across his nose and cheeks. The small scar on his temple from a battle. The way his long eyelashes casted shadows on his cheekbones.

He moved his hand, meaning to grab Thomas’s fingers. His body was weak, and his hand collapsed back onto the bed, but Thomas knew what he was trying to do. Thomas knew him better than anyone.

Thomas grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing his fingers. “You’re so cold,” he whispered.

Alastair grunted. “Then come warm me up,” he said, forcing the words out of his mouth.

Thomas started, taking a moment to process what Alastair had said. He then kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around his trembling body. “Is this better?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” Alastair nodded, snuggling in close to Thomas. He felt his body relax in his arms, and knew that he was going to be alright.

Alastair felt his eyelids grow heavy with sleep, but there was one more thing he wanted to say before he let sleep take over. “I love you, Thomas,” he whispered.

Thomas drew in a breath, leaning down to press a kiss to Alastair’s hair. “Sleep now, my Alastair. I will be here when you wake up.”


End file.
